


As Long As You Love Me So

by Casloveshisfreckles



Series: Pugstiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean Winchester, Best Christmas Present Ever, Bookstore Owner Castiel, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Timestamp, Destiel - Freeform, Enough smut to earn the Explicit rating, Fluff, Found Family, Humor, M/M, New York City, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pug the Pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: “Dean, get up, it snowed last night.” Castiel peers out and can estimate at least three inches, judging by how high it’s piled on the cars parked below.“No,” Dean replies, muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. Light purple spikes stiff from sleep disappear when his grouchy fiance pulls the blankets he’s grabbed over his head. He whips them back down just as fast so he can throw a sleep rumpled glare at Castiel over his shoulder. “You like snow?”“It’s beautiful,” Castiel insists, not appreciating Dean’s tone. “You don’t?”“Ugh, it’s a menace! It’s cold, wet, the minute you go out in it, you’re soaked, your socks are wet, and don’t even get me started on my hair and oh! It’s a total pain in the ass to drive in, too.”“I don’t drive,” Castiel retorts. “And neither do you.”“Not anymore,” Dean grouches, rolling back over.Differing opinions on snow aside, it's Christmas in The Village and Dean, Cas, and Pug are in for quite the surprise, one that will change the dynamic of their little family in a way none of them expect.A Christmas Timestamp for Be My Forever **with art from KayRoseBee**
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Pugstiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581196
Comments: 33
Kudos: 268





	As Long As You Love Me So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterinchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterinchaos/gifts), [KayRoseBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRoseBee/gifts).



> There's not much to say except that I love this verse, I love this family and when I was writing my DCBB, I knew it wasn't over. It still isn't. I don't like making promises about writing additional stories because I'm very slowwww at this (for example, my 2017 DCBB sequel is only a quarter done and we can all read a calendar, okay?) but if there's more of anything to be told, it's more stories that involve Pug. 
> 
> I missed him. That's why you're reading this. I missed that little pig and his dads and because of that, you're getting a little timestamp. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> All that said, I decided to gift this timestamp to Jess and Kay because if it weren't for them loving Pug as much as I do, none of you would be loving him too. They're my people and he's our pig and I don't have enough words to thank them for their friendship and support so here it is, in AU form. Jess, Kay, Merry Christmas. I love you too. 
> 
> Speaking of Kay.... she created some wonderful, beautiful art for this timestamp which I've embedded so please, let her know how amazing she is in the comments, okay? Thanks! 
> 
> And thank you for reading, thank you for clicking on this story and ANY of my stories. If it weren't for my readers, none of my AU's would exist so please know that I appreciate all of you more than I'll ever be able to say. I hope your holiday season has treated you well. Here's to many more stories in the coming year! <3

The first time it snows upon Castiel’s return to The Village, it does so overnight, and without warning. Dean would argue that for once, the weather forecasts that predicted the storm were right, whereas Castiel would argue that their walk the night before was not indicative of an impending storm, the air cold but crisp and the sky clear, the inky darkness going on forever with hardly a wisp of a cloud in sight. 

He noticed as they walked home from a community sewing class at Donna’s, a class they’ve been attending for a few weeks now, offered just in time for the holidays so people can work on handmade gifts, Castiel himself knitting a hat for Dean. Dean’s working on a blanket for Pug and he’s mastered a rather impressive zigzag pattern quicker than anyone else in the class. 

He continues to astound Castiel at every turn. 

Plus, Dean looked incredibly cute with their sewing bag slung over his shoulder, the completed part of the blanket folded and peeking out of the top, bits of errant string dangling in different colors, one strand of purple yarn close to Dean’s chosen shade of hair at the moment. They walked down the middle of the street hand in hand, keeping each other warm from the cold December air and after Castiel noticed the stars, he couldn’t help but take a second to appreciate the way Dean’s laughter echoed off the brownstones, amplified by the thin air and mixing with all the other comforting sounds that make Castiel feel like he’s home. 

Ever since the store opened, their lives have been non stop. First Halloween, and Dean insisting that their family costume match the Harry Potter themed Halloween party they held at the store for their customers. Dean found some test online that “sorted” them into their houses and at first he had protested when sorted into Gryffindor, telling Castiel he considered himself a Hufflepuff but he had conceded after Castiel used several compelling examples as to why Dean was clearly a Gryffindor, highlighting his lifelong courage despite his circumstances and of course, the endless chivalry he displays daily not just at home, but around the Village as well. 

Dean was almost as dark red as his house color by the time Castiel was finished. 

After that Dean went all in, even dying his hair maroon for the occasion and Castiel embraced his Ravenclaw roots without hesitation, Dean commenting that even the blue and gold house colors seem to be made for him. They special ordered a costume for Pug that cost a small fortune, but when he hustled around the store in the tiny cloak and matching maroon and gold tie, Castiel had no regrets. 

It was a wonderful day and after Castiel closed the store, they spent the evening sitting on the porch with Rowena and handing out candy while people from around the village stopped by to show off their costumes and visit with them. 

After that came Thanksgiving and both of them turned down invitations from their brothers in favor of Castiel joining Dean for his volunteer shift at Garth’s soup kitchen and after, joining Garth, his wife Bess, and half the village at a potluck Thanksgiving dinner at the co-op. When they got home, Dean surprised Castiel with a homemade pecan pie, which they shared while Pug went crazy for his own mini-pie, made by Dean. He’s almost become a pig pie connoisseur by now. 

Castiel loves him so much. 

Every single day, Castiel falls for him again. Like the day Dean comes home after his afternoon walk with a bouquet of camellias in shades of pink, red, and white for him, just to see Castiel smile. Or when they’re spending a quiet night in and Dean puts on a tape and holds a hand out for Castiel to take so they can dance, laughing softly into the space that separates them, and closing it by trading easy kisses with their pig between them. 

They’re a family, and every single obstacle the universe threw at them before they got here, they handled together, just like every single thing they’ll end up facing. Castiel’s not afraid of the unknown of the future, not like he used to be, not with Dean and Pug by his side.

After Thanksgiving, literally the _day after,_ Dean shows up with Ash in tow and three large boxes, all brimming with Christmas decorations. Instead of putting them up, Dean insists the three of them walk the six blocks to the closest Christmas tree lot where they pick out a full, six-foot fir tree, which takes all three of them to carry home, Castiel also wrestling with a wreath for the store. 

Castiel insists they wait until Claire is over to help them decorate and Dean only pouts for a minute before he gets that look on his face Castiel loves, when he gets an _idea_ and his emerald eyes get brighter and his cheeks grow round because he can’t stop smiling and before Castiel knows it, Dean is dragging another tree through the door and setting it up in the store. Brought over specifically to “take the edge off until Claire comes over” as Dean puts it, he proceeds to decorate the tree with a hand drawn cartoon strip of scenes from famous Christmas books. He makes enough to wrap around the tree and the wreath and the white twinkle lights Dean adds with the gold and silver bulbs he bought make the most charming Christmas tree Castiel’s ever seen. Dean also creates a clever angel for the top, its wings made from recycled book pages. 

Castiel loves how much Dean loves Christmas. He also loves how much _Pug_ loves it. 

Dean didn’t want Pug to try to eat the trees or drink their water so he set up clear panelled baby guards around both trees which, every given chance, Pug plunks himself down on the other side of, so he can sit and watch the lights twinkle. They seem to enchant him, and he spends hours sitting or laying beside both trees upstairs and down, depending on where Castiel or Dean are at the time. 

The night Claire came over to help them decorate, they spent hours singing Christmas songs and putting up Dean’s decorations which joined Castiel’s own throughout their home and by the time they were done, it was as if Christmas exploded and covered every single surface. It was a wonderful night and Castiel hadn’t realized how much he missed celebrating the holiday. After his last Christmas with Inias, Castiel slowly stopped, the pain of doing so alone a constant reminder of his loneliness and the distance between him and his only family. 

But watching the twinkle lights glitter in their eyes as Dean held Pug up to the finished tree reminded Castiel that he had found his forever and that the ring on his finger meant Dean felt the same. They had a life to fill with traditions and that night was the first of many Castiel hoped they would adopt. 

There was only one thing missing from the feel of the holiday and a few days later, Castiel gets what he was wishing for when it snows quite a few inches overnight. 

Castiel knows, the moment he opens his eyes to the grey, muted light that fills their room upon waking. It’s not the normal December brightness, blue before the sun fills it with gold and Castiel’s out of bed at once to inspect why, Dean protesting due to the loss of his big spoon. 

“Come back,” he groans, curling into himself and attempting to grab the comforter Castiel pushed off them. 

Castiel ignores him in favor of the window and lifting the thin shade to confirm that yes, it had indeed snowed last night. 

He loves the snow. Castiel’s been waiting for the snow fall, Washington usually starting around Thanksgiving and never lasting long enough, the gentle flakes turned to rain by February. He’ll get an extra month out of New York but in return, the snow starts much later. 

“Dean, get up, it snowed last night.” Castiel peers out and can estimate at least three inches, judging by how high it’s piled on the cars parked below. 

“No,” Dean replies, muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. Light purple spikes stiff from sleep disappear when his grouchy fiance pulls the blankets he’s grabbed over his head. He whips them back down just as fast so he can throw a sleep rumpled glare at Castiel over his shoulder. “You like _snow?”_

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel insists, not appreciating Dean’s tone. “You _don’t?”_

“Ugh, it’s a menace! It’s cold, _wet_ , the minute you go out in it, you’re soaked, your socks are wet, and don’t even get me started on my hair and oh! It’s a total pain in the ass to drive in, too.” 

“I don’t drive,” Castiel retorts. “And neither do you.”

“Not anymore,” Dean grouches, rolling back over. 

Before Castiel can reply, the bedroom door is nosed open by their pig who Castiel bets was already looking at the tree this morning. Dean’s already turning over to scoop him off the floor before Castiel can. “Do you like snow buddy, does the baby like snow?” He lets Pug burrow under their blankets as he huffs a laugh and lifts the sheet. “Nevermind, we’ve seen you in the rain, huh my little man” Letting the sheet fall back, he reaches for Castiel next. “Come back, cuddle with us.” 

Castiel climbs back into bed without hesitation, his side still warm but now also occupied by a rooting Pug, his tail hitting Castiel’s leg while he tries to snuff a hole into their sheets. 

Castiel tucks himself back around Dean, slipping his hand under Dean’s shirt and making him yelp when he tucks it against Dean’s warm side. 

“Cold hands! Come on!” 

“Shh,” Castiel soothes him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re fine.” He’s distracted by the to-do list that’s sprung to mind, now that he’s seen the snow. “Pug will need his jacket, and a blanket—shit, did you see a shovel in the basement? I forgot—” 

“Whoa, hey, what? What are you saying?” Dean turns over in Castiel’s embrace and he’s still scowling but now he appears wary. “You wanna go _outside?”_

Castiel rolls his eyes. “It’s not that bad. As long as we all properly bundle, we’ll hardly notice the cold.” He wishes the hat he’s knitting was complete, but he knows they have plenty of beanies and jackets in the closet that will suffice. Dean’s just being dramatic. 

Castiel leans in to kiss away his pout but before he can, a wet snout gets pushed between them. “Hello, Pug. Are you ready for your walk?” He smiles when Pug pushes his face into the warm spot between Dean and his pillow. “Oh, you want Daddy to take you outside? Dean? Are you going to tell our son he can’t go on his walk?” 

As hard as Dean’s trying to hold the contempt at Castiel’s tactics in his eyes, they’re glittering when he shakes his head slowly in disapproval. “That’s low, sweetheart, real low.” 

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “I’m not above subterfuge but I am willing to make it worth your while.”

Dean perks up at that. “Blow job?” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast at Donna’s,” Castiel teases. “But maybe, if you show a little enthusiasm for the snow…” He fights back his grin when Dean rolls his eyes but Castiel knows the value of his offer and he keeps his eyebrow raised until Dean grumbles and gives in. 

“Fine, but Pug isn’t walking in that shit, it’s way too cold.” 

He doesn’t walk in the rain so Castiel isn’t sure why this would be different, but he’s still surprised when Dean pulls out the wicker picnic basket and spends time carefully lining it with blankets, the buffalo check blanket on top. Castiel can’t help but smile when he sees it, reminded of the first time he met Dean, a day that changed the course of both their lives irreparably. 

Castiel is pulling on his grey peacoat, his trench far too thin for this weather, and is about to reach for his navy blue scarf (Dean’s first completed knitting project) when Pug comes hustling out of his room wearing one of his new, and very fancy flannels. This one is a pattern of blues and greens and Pug looks adorable in it but it’s obvious by the way he keeps peeking over his shoulder as he scurries to Castiel’s side that he’s trying to get away from— 

“Cas, babe! Grab him!” Dean’s scowling when he pulls the door open, Pug’s wrap blanket in one hand and the basket in the other. “He doesn’t want to get in his blanket.” 

“Well that’s a first,” Castiel states, crouching down to scoop Pug off the floor before he realizes his dads are in cahoots. “He never runs from you.” 

Dean’s reached them and Pug’s trying to burrow into the crook of Castiel’s arm, his behind fully pointed at out at Dean. Castiel has to stifle a laugh.

“Dunno why you’re laughing,” Dean huffs. “He’s trying to avoid the snow.” 

“He doesn’t even know what snow is Dean, how could he be trying to avoid it already?” Castiel raises an eyebrow as Dean plucks Pug from his arms so he can wrestle him into his blanket. 

“Pigs have a sixth sense. He knows it’s gonna be too cold.” 

“I think you misunderstood what I meant by enthusiasm.” 

Dean’s leaning down to situate Pug in the picnic basket, now lined with blankets and Castiel gives him a pointed look. He’d hate to withhold a blow job on principle. 

It must work because Dean straightens and hefts up the basket. “Hey, I can’t fuckin’ wait to go outside, I’m excited, I’m ready, what are we waiting for?” His smile is cheeky and he’s still sleep mused in one of Castiel’s hoodies and even as Castiel shakes his head at him, he can’t help but love Dean so, _so_ much. 

Pug in his fancy travel basket is also one of the sweetest things Castiel’s seen, Pug’s pink snout sticking out for a moment before he pops all the way up, wiggling amongst his blankets and feeling like the king he is as he’s carried around his village. (He ends up taking a liking to his basket on especially cold days and of course, Dean and Castiel both indulge him whenever he wants)(Spoiled baby)

The whole Village is painted white when they step outside, covered in a thin layer of snow and quiet, muffled by the frozen blanket and making everything feel surreal, like something straight from the pages of a book. Walking through it again, the only sound the snow crunching under their boots reminds Castiel why he fell in love with it in the first place. 

That is until it starts snowing halfway to the park and Castiel sees snowflakes caught in Dean’s long eyelashes for the first time. It gives _everything_ about the snow new meaning as Castiel’s breath catches in his throat and he has to stop them right then and there on the path, just so he can kiss Dean, startling him as he tries to blink away the flakes. 

That just makes it worse and Castiel has to kiss him until both their mouths are warm again and Pug is squealing from inside the basket. After he does his business, its back inside so the three of them can make their way over to see the park’s Christmas tree, set up between the arch and the fountain. The strings of white lights that adorn the tree glow despite the snow covering it and Castiel can’t help but find it breathtaking, especially when Dean stands beside it. 

It ends up a rewarding trip for them all when Dean receives his blow job while Pug naps and then returns the favor before Castiel has to go downstairs to open the store for the day.

December sneaks up on everyone, Thanksgiving having been so late and before they know it, the two of them are coming home from an awkward Christmas dinner at Jimmy’s, held a week before to accommodate their family travel plans to Aspen for the holidays. The four adults made a solid attempt to find common ground while they made conversation and Claire tried too, sitting Dean next to Amelia and mentioning classic rock, which apparently Castiel’s sister-in-law enjoys, a fact Castiel never knew. 

The night wasn’t a total wash and no punches were thrown and compared to the last few times he’s seen his brother, Castiel would call their dinner a success. Things between him and Jimmy have been better, but only time will help them get over years of not understanding each other, and Castiel figures that more evenings like these are necessary if they’re going to get to know one another again. 

Castiel’s relieved however, when they finally get home to find Ash on the couch, Pug nestled in the crook of his arm and stretched alllll the way out, the two of them snoring loudly while a movie plays on Dean’s laptop on the coffee table. Dean grabs a photo with his phone before Pug springs awake, flipping his little self over and waking Ash in an attempt to get off the couch and reach them. Castiel was unable to convince Jimmy to bend his _no pig_ rule but Ash was happy to babysit, citing their refrigerator the best in town. It all works out for them; Pug gets to spend time with one of his favorite people, and all their leftovers get cleaned out. 

When Castiel gets back from taking Pug for a quick walk, Dean’s standing at the sink doing the dishes Ash left, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to keep his shirt dry. He’s elbow deep in soap suds and humming to himself but he turns when they enter, his entire face lighting up like it’s the first time he’s seen Castiel in ages, and it’s just no wonder Castiel loves him as much as he does. How could he not? 

Castiel’s twin insisted on formality and the green tie Dean wore to dinner is loose and hanging half open, the cartoon dogs wearing Santa hats printed on it making Castiel smile just like they did all night. It looked like Jimmy wanted to comment when he saw it, but Castiel appreciated his brother’s attempt at civility when he didn’t. 

Castiel takes extra special care when he removes the tie later, when he's taking Dean out of all his stuffy clothes, clothes he wore because Castiel asked him to, clothes he put on without one word of complaint.

Clothes Castiel happily strips him of now before they fall into their bed, wrapped around each other.

Before either of them know it, Christmas Eve is upon them and they’re both donning ugly Christmas sweaters, requirements of Sam and Bela’s yearly holiday party which Dean states is just about as much fun as a root canal. He’s correct in his assessment, when they arrive and see that the theme was changed at that last minute by Bela, and the information not passed on to them, making Castiel and Dean the only two in the ugliest sweaters Dean could find, Castiel’s with two rather inappropriate snowmen and his own with a gingerbread and the words _BITE ME_ stitched above it. At least Dean’s sweater broadcasted their feelings towards Bela while Sam apologized profusely (he trusted Bela to send the message to them which was clearly a terrible idea and as he was apologizing for it, Castiel got the impression that Sam was truly regretful and quite perturbed that the message wasn’t delivered). He offered them both some replacement dress shirts but once the kids saw their sweaters and wouldn’t leave their sides, they had no choice but to decline. 

It was worth it when Eileen bent over with laughter at the two of them, Dean with a scowl that eventually melted away after she convinced him to stop pouting and help them with the gingerbread houses, Castiel already elbow deep in frosting and candy cane fence posts thanks to Camp who recruited Castiel to do most of the work on his house. 

They ended up having a fun time, especially after Sam joined them to decorate cookies, taking a seat next to Eileen, where he proceeded to glance at her all night with such a fondness that Castiel would feel intrusive if he caught him, his only instinct to turn to Dean, who he would always find already looking at him. 

Even in that idiotic sweater, green hair awry and joy in his eyes, Castiel loves Dean so much. 

With Claire in Aspen, they asked Ash to watch Pug again but this time, they would need to pick Pug up. At The Roadhouse. Castiel protested at first, of course, considering a _bar_ no place for a pig and thinking Dean of all people should know that. Dean assured him he had it handled and took Castiel over himself to show off the custom Pug pen he made. It was set up in the space Dean used to share with Ash and Jo, Castiel getting his first real look at the loft space. It’s split into two halves, one side with privacy curtains hung to cover their beds but the rest of the area open and filled with projects and canvases and Ash’s wares and Jo’s records and it’s much more an artist's loft than anything else but Dean didn’t have any complaints about living there and he still works out of the space, from time to time. Castiel’s converted basement doesn’t have the proper airflow for some of his painting and he does his large canvas work out of this space primarily. 

There’s a half-finished piece propped against the wall that Castiel can’t stop looking at; an open landscape of Washington Square Park, the arch and fountain the only thing painted, the rest still being sketched. Dean is incredibly skilled. 

Castiel signs off on the Pug pen, finding the amount of blankets acceptable, Dean using more of the clear plexiglass to make the walls so Pug can feel like he’s in the room with everyone, compared to being isolated, which they all know he would hate. 

When the two men pick him up however, he isn’t _in_ his lovely space and there is quite a large party going on around it. No, instead, they find him in a homemade sling, wrapped around Ash’s chest while he walks around, ever the consummate host. Pug boosts his popularity up to eleven and when Castiel and Dean find them, it’s clear the two of them are having quite a good time. 

Ash laughs for too long at their sweaters before he hands over their pig and after wishing Ellen and Jo a Merry Christmas, along with half the Village, the three of them make their way home, down quiet streets, wet from the rain that’s been falling on and off all day. Pug nestles happily in the folds of Dean’s black peacoat and falls asleep within moments.

After the day they had, the two of them do much of the same once they get home. They fall asleep wrapped around each other and trading soft, sweet kisses until they’re both asleep, Castiel’s face buried into the curve of Dean’s neck, Dean’s arms holding him tight. 

As Christmas day dawns clear and bright, Castiel makes up for their exhaustion of the night before by waking Dean up with gentle swipes of his tongue and pressing, searching fingers, Castiel reveling in the sweet sounds that fall from the end of all of Dean’s sighs as his fingers thread through Castiel’s hair. Knowing that he’s responsible for bringing Dean pleasure gives Castiel a thrill like no other and nothing else matters to him besides Dean’s climax, the best reward Castiel could receive today and any day. 

When Dean pulses on his tongue, and his hand clenches Castiel’s hair, he closes his eyes and sees stars, humming as Dean rakes fingers over his scalp and cries Castiel’s name out into the room, already echoing with their pleasure. He lets Dean haul him up to take his mouth in a hot kiss, Castiel licking deep into Dean’s mouth with a loud groan of his own. 

Even as he’s gasping for air, Dean’s returning his favors, rolling Castiel to his back to straddle his lap and lean down to kiss him, to kiss his lips and his cheeks and the tip of his nose, to leave them along Castiel’s brow and the line of his jaw, Dean letting his lips drag along Castiel’s stubble, causing him to shiver and want. 

Except Dean won’t accept Castiel’s help as he opens himself, only allowing Castiel to grip his hips and hold on as he rises and falls with deep breaths until he’s ready, until he’s positioning his hips and taking Castiel’s hand to keep steady as he lowers himself down onto Castiel’s aching cock. 

Dean’s chest is flushed red, every single freckle dark and waiting for Castiel to taste. He’s beautiful, aroused and wanting only to bring Castiel pleasure, wanting Castiel to know he’s his. It’s _all_ Castiel knows, it’s all he _needs_ , to be with Dean like this, to belong to someone and claim them as your own, to share this profound bond with the only man he’s ever truly loved. 

His fiance. The love of Castiel’s life, of his entire existence. Dean’s everything to Castiel and he finally understands what it means to be complete when he falls apart at Dean’s encouragement and ultimately, at his mercy. 

Dean’s the only one who can put Castiel back together again. He’s the only one Castiel would trust to do so, in any case. 

They stay in bed after, trading kisses and dozing until Pug joins them, and then the three of them sleep for another hour in one big, warm pile, Pug stretched between them, his sweet snout tucked under Castiel’s chin. When they do eventually roll out of bed, pajama pants are pulled on reluctantly, and only because they are matching and snowman themed. 

Dean waits for Castiel by the door, hand held out which Castiel takes without hesitation. In his other hand, Dean holds a hoodie. “I’m gonna run Pug down, you wanna start the coffee?”

Castiel hums and leans in to nose at the soft spot behind Dean’s ear. “And the bacon.” 

“Shh,” Dean replies around a laugh. “He’ll hear you.”

“He’s distracted by the tree,” Castiel murmurs, wanting to stay in the softness of Dean. “You should kiss me again.” He guides their joined hands to his chest so he can get even closer to Dean, who huffs and steps between Castiel’s spread legs to nudge him against the jam of the door. Finally.

He brushes their lips together before leaning back some to study Castiel, emerald eyes glittering. “Just can’t get enough, huh?” 

Castiel rolls his eyes and gives him a shove which makes Dean crack up and kiss Castiel, the sweet smile still on his face getting even wider when Castiel wraps him in his arms and holds him tight until he’s satisfied enough to let Dean go and not because Pug has left his tree to get himself wedged between their tangled feet. 

The smile doesn’t leave Castiel’s face as he puts his kettle on and prepares a French press for Dean with Donna’s Holiday blend, a coffee Castiel enjoys stealing sips of, whenever Dean leaves his cup unattended. He loves his tea but living with Dean means the smell of coffee is in the air, eighty percent of the day and after so long, Castiel couldn’t help himself. 

Dean and Pug return as the water starts to boil and Dean takes over the cooking so Castiel can finish their drinks, Pug going straight for the tree, his blanket wrap abandoned in favor of his pile of them next to the tree. Every time they moved his nest away, he dragged it right back, so they left it alone and he’s been a happy pig ever since. 

“We saw Ro when we were downstairs,” Dean mentions as he pulls out the waffle maker. Castiel mixed the batter while he was gone and the fruit is out on the counter, waiting to be sliced. “Wished us a happy Solstice and asked when she could come over to ‘perform a new moon cleanse’, whatever the hell that means.” 

Castiel chuckles. “She’ll be expecting us to pull out all her hex bags so she can refresh their spells.”

Dean shakes his head and turns back to the stove. “You’ve lived next to a witch for too long.”

Maybe Castiel has, but there’s no one else he’d rather share a property line with. After the remodel, Rowena started coming over once or twice a week for tea with Castiel, and their afternoon chats are a highlight of his week. Last week she arrived with a basket full of mistletoe, which she insisted they hang throughout the house and store, to ward off any evil spirits that “may or may not be lingering”, according to her. 

Before they eat, Dean puts on a cassette filled with Christmas music (The one and only Christmas song sung by Queen, “Thank God It’s Christmas” the first song of course) and a familiar warmth fills Castiel, a feeling long forgotten after being alone for so long. He used to love Christmas, it was his favorite holiday growing up and each year he didn't celebrate took him further and further away from the joy he used to find in the season.

Dean is giving it back to him and Castiel loves him, will love him, forever. 

Their morning is next to perfect. Breakfast goes off without a hitch, waffles all around heaping with fruit and whipped cream, drenched in golden syrup and butter. Pug has his own feast of vegetables and waffles while his dads eat crispy bacon on the sly, their friend none the wiser.

Their large breakfast puts them in a lazy mood and Castiel doesn't mind at all when Dean brings out all their blankets and his laptop, queued and ready to play Christmas movies for the next few hours while they all lie around snuggled together, Pug alternating their nest for his own. When he drops off into a deep sleep, Castiel takes their moment of stolen time to slip under the blanket and give Dean a repeat of his morning performance, which Dean then returns with enthusiasm. 

Dean swallowing him down with the twinkling Christmas lights from their tree dancing in his forest green hair gives Castiel a whole new meaning to Christmas, Dean the best gift Castiel has ever been given, one he intends to keep. 

They manage a nap before the Christmas phone calls begin and that keeps them busy for a while, both their brothers calling to chat; Sam’s twins to show off their hauls and Claire to talk their ears off about Aspen. They surprise her with her present from both of them: admission to a writing workshop held by the New York Library and hosting authors and publishers who share everything they know over the course of four days. Castiel's concerned with his phone speakers and the potential damage Claire's screaming might have caused. Jimmy shoots them a thumbs up before they're all wishing each other a Happy Christmas and hanging up their call. 

Dean talks to Bobby for some time while Castiel chooses their next movie, Dean already having shown him _Home Alone_ and _Die Hard_ . He picks a comedy called _Christmas Vacation_ , one Dean's been referring to non-stop all month. 

Castiel is refilling their mugs when another call has Dean jumping to his feet and barely throwing on a jacket to cover his bare chest before Castiel can hear him crashing down the stairs in his hurry. Dean does this like four times a week so Castiel isn't surprised or bothered but Pug always loses his mind and attempts to follow Dean with the same frenzy. Thankfully, he's coordinated enough not to tumble down the last few steps anymore but he still makes a racket by squealing the entire way down. 

Castiel just sips his tea and waits there until his circus returns.

He’s checking his phone when Pug pushes his way back inside, preceding Dean as usual, the little pig always wanting to make an entrance. Castiel mostly ignores him until Dean arrives and lingers by the side of the couch, his arms behind his back. 

Castiel drags his eyes over to him when Dean makes a loud, over-exaggerated throat clearing cough. He turns to him properly when the mischievous smile on Dean’s face makes him suspicious. Tilting his head, Castiel narrows his eyes. “What are you up to?” 

His smile only widens as Dean reveals what he’s hiding, a rather sizeable and beautifully wrapped box, the paper covering it a newspaper print decorated with splashes of red and green paint, its lid decorated with a big red bow. 

Castiel’s eyebrows fly up in surprise. “I thought we agreed no gifts, Dean.” They had discussed this, deciding to spend their money on everyone else, and Pug, of course. He’d gotten a new pillow for their bedroom and an almost all new winter wardrobe. And now Dean was standing here with a present for Castiel and all he had gotten him was a simple card. 

“I know we did, and even though you’re makin’ that pouty face, this is really for both of us and it needs to be opened so come on.” Dean holds the box carefully as he sits beside Castiel on the couch, scooping Pug up to join them. Pug won’t stop sniffing at the edges of the lid and it’s all very suspicious until Castiel _swears_ something inside the box _moves._

Even as Pug begins to squeal and Dean chuckles, Castiel can’t believe his own eyes as he tentatively lifts the lid of the present, only for whatever is inside the box to push its tiny head through the opening crack. 

Two big blue eyes take over the face of the smallest, sweetest, black kitten Castiel has ever seen, and they blink at him, the cat’s tiny pink nose twitching before it squeaks a shaking meow at him in greeting. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Dean whispers as Castiel looks at him in utter disbelief, even as his heart swells with love. “Surprise.” 

They’d been talking about another pet, offhandedly and in total passing. It was just becoming increasingly hard to ignore the way Pug got on with other animals. Every time someone brings their pets into the store, Pug exhausts himself playing his heart out and after they leave, his mood dips enough for them to notice. They’d been considering a dog and only recently had Castiel mentioned maybe getting a cat instead. 

And now, they have one. 

The kitten drops back into the gift box as Dean goes on. “Few days ago, got a call from a vet I know, Dr. Richardson, about a box of kittens that got left at her clinic during that first snow we had, remember?” 

How could Castiel forget? His heart beats faster thinking of the kittens left behind in the storm. 

“Lucky her security cameras alerted her so she could rescue them, bring them in.” Dean’s gentle when he lifts the lid and they both peek inside to see the kitten blinking back at them. “She thought I might know someone who was lookin’ to adopt and…” he trails off as the kitten makes a leap for the edge of the box, any fear it might have had about this strange new world gone.

Pug has been anxiously waiting for them to open the interesting box the whole time so when Dean removes the lid, his wiggles intensify and his small whimpers turn into full on squeals when he spies the kitten peeking over the edge of the box. He looks at the cat, then at Dean, then at Castiel and back again, like he just can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“Say hello, Pug, say hello to your new—” 

“Sister.” Dean scoops the kitten out of the box with gentle hands and something catches in Castiel’s throat at the sight of the tiny little shirt the cat is wearing, red with a miniature green tree on the back. “She’s so small, I fashioned something out of a sock for her. Cats usually hate clothes but maybe if we start her early—” 

Castiel stops Dean’s sweet rambling with the press of his lips, Dean relaxing into their kiss for a moment before they part and Dean’s putting the kitten down in the space between them, their legs forming a safe space for _both_ their pets to become acquainted. 

The kitten starts by flopping onto her side and lifting up a tiny black paw to which Pug responds by putting his snout right into the kittens tummy and then going right for the hug by laying on top of her. Castiel braces for flying claws but all the kitten does is wrap its little paws around Pug and hold on tight. 

Dean can’t stop laughing and Castiel’s cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling even as he stays cautious to ensure no one gets hurt during their first interaction. The kitten is half Pug’s size but holds her own, the two of them rolling over each other, the kitten coming out on top more often than not. Pug is such a pushover, it’s no wonder he lets the tiny cat end up on his head a few times. 

They have a cat.

“Is this okay? I know we hadn’t really decided and we both kinda wanted a little dog but I couldn’t stand the thought of those kitties all alone. By the time I got over there, she was the last one. Vet said she was the smallest.” 

Castiel’s already in love but now he knows this sweet kitten was meant to join their family, the three of them already misfits, the spanners of their families, the ones left to fend for themselves, the ones who found each other regardless and now, a new member to join their ranks. 

“She’s perfect, Dean, she’s going to fit right in with us.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes light up. “I thought so too.” 

Together, they watch their kitten and their piglet form a fast friendship, both of them playing until they’re both exhausted and asleep on the couch, curled around each other, a tiny bundle of love already making them feel more complete. 

Dean uses the blanket they fell asleep on to move them both to Pug’s nest by the tree while Castiel stands so he can take down the oak box holding his manuscript, the story he wrote that was never published, words he wrote that never made it anywhere besides there. 

He’s going to let Dean read it. On top sits a white envelope with Dean’s name written on the outside and inside, an explanation of Castiel’s (not really a) gift, the way he went around their no gift giving rule. 

He shouldn’t have been so surprised that Dean did the same. 

Dean’s eyes widen when he sees the oak box on the coffee table and he doesn’t stop staring at it, even as he sits down next to Castiel on the couch. It calms Castiel’s nerves when Dean takes his hand and laces their fingers together and it gives him the confidence he needs to give Dean his gift. 

He takes the envelope and hands it to Dean to open first. 

“Guess you didn’t listen either,” Dean jokes, and Castiel swears he hears Dean’s voice shaking, as much as he’s trying to hide it. 

Dean's been wanting to read Castiel's story ever since he told him about it. Castiel knows this because at least once, usually twice a week, Castiel notices him staring at the box, or touching it lightly as he passes by the shelf. Dean has never uttered a word of question as to why Castiel hasn't offered it nor has he pushed and Castiel knew he was finally ready for Dean to read his words.

Such a silly thing to be so protective of when Castiel so willingly gives Dean everything else, including his heart. Except with this particular thing, Castiel's already received enough rejection to last a lifetime and part of him would be devastated if Dean didn't like it either. He can only cross his fingers and hope for the best. 

Dean laughs out loud and almost wakes the babies when he opens the envelope and sees the hand drawn art that adorns the front of the card. 

The scene is a simple one, with two snowmen on the front, but what makes it special and what makes Dean laugh is the way they're dressed, one in a tan trench coat, a blue and backwards tie around his neck, standing next to another snowman wearing a buffalo check flannel, the green stalks from their carrot noses sticking up from its head to match Dean's hair now (a happy coincidence, considering Castiel ordered the card a month ago, having commissioned the owner of the local stationery shop who sets up a table near Rowena's in the market). There's a tiny pig sitting between their tree-branch hands that are tangled together while the snowmen share smiles, a red heart between them. 

Dean runs a finger over the snowman with the backwards tie. "I really love this Cas, thanks. We make real cute snowman boyfriends." 

"Read the inside," Castiel urges. 

Dean's face goes through a range of emotions as he reads Castiel's words, all of them together describing why Castiel waited so long to give Dean this final piece of himself, of his fear and self-doubt and after everything came to light about his uncle and father, the added terror that his writing would never live up to theirs. Castiel can almost imagine his words watching Dean read them and the grip on his hand gets tighter as Dean reaches the end.

The end where Castiel's confesses that because of Dean, he's braver, better, a stronger person than he was when he arrived in New York and all because Dean believed in him and his wild dreams when no one else ever did. 

Watching a tear slip down Dean's cheek before he closes the card reinforces that Castiel's making the right decision. And not just when it comes to his story. 

Castiel cups Dean's cheek and wipes the tear away with the pad of his thumb, Dean's eyes sparkling behind unshed tears. "I know it's stupid, but I'd rather not be here when you read."

"Where will you go? It’s Christmas." Dean asks his question so seriously, it takes him breaking with a wet huff for Castiel to know he's kidding. "I don't think it's stupid, Cas, nothing you do is, and I've seen you dance."

Oh great, Castiel is marrying a comedian. He has to kiss Dean because otherwise, the overwhelming love threatening to drown him will achieve its goal and the way Dean kisses him back indicates he’s trying to hold on just as much. 

They stay that way until their babies wake and then it’s a glimpse at the chaos that’s going to become their lives and more than once Castiel thinks they might be insane, especially when every time the kitten takes off for one corner of the room, Pug is right there under her and flipping her ass over tea kettle in an attempt to do who knows what… cuddle her? Play with her? Whatever it is, it makes the kitten flip over and grab at Pug’s feet and then they’re just a squeaky ball of fur and hair and tiny t-shirts. 

Dean isn’t helpful because all he wants to do is take pictures and videos and eventually, Castiel just gives up and makes himself another cup of tea. He’s enjoying it and one of Dean’s old Vonnegut books, his collection well worn from the many re-reads Dean’s confessed to. There’s a pot of chili simmering on the stove that Dean prepped for dinner and it smells delicious and their home is warm and full of delightful noise and Castiel’s never been happier. 

It takes Castiel a while, but he soon realizes Dean is up to something. He keeps going from Pug’s room to theirs and back to the living room, the animals trying to keep up except the kitten’s legs are too short and she keeps slipping on the hardwood and Pug’s just doing Pug things by being underfoot so it’s making it difficult for him to be as stealth as he’s trying to be.

Dean is the kind of chaotic that completes Castiel because Dean will never be deterred, no matter the obstacle and it’s that which drives Castiel to be better too. 

He still has no idea what Dean’s up to, until Dean plops down next to him, supplies in hand. 

Castiel’s curiosity gets the better of him. “What do you have there?” 

Dean doesn’t answer him with more than a smile and a few clicks of his tongue, which has Pug by his side in an instant. The kitten is trying to chase Pug’s tail so Dean’s able to scoop them both onto the couch and Castiel watches with widening eyes as Dean proceeds to take each of them and _dress them up further._

The kitten (they really need to discuss names for her) gets a teeny, tiny elf hat which she flicks off at least three times before she gives in and ignores it. Dean plunks her in Castiel’s lap so he can wrangle Pug into his hat, a perfectly sized Santa hat that fits between his pink ears. Pug doesn’t even flinch, completely used to his clothes and accessories by now. 

They look adorable and Castiel tells Dean as much as he straightens the tiny elf hat.

“I’m glad you like it, wait until you see what I got you to wear.” 

Castiel can almost hear the metaphorical record scratch in his head. 

Dean chuckles and pulls out a pair of white angel wings and Castiel almost drops the cat. 

“No.”

“Yes,” Dean replies without missing a beat. 

“There’s no way in hell—” 

“Hey, hey language, in front of the kids, come on,” Dean chides him, making Castiel take the wings but under complete protest. Ever since he found out how he was named by reading the rest of his uncles journals, Dean’s been using _angel_ as a pet name for him. Usually Castiel doesn’t mind, but now he thinks Dean’s going a bit too far. 

Until Dean pulls out his portion of their family costume, a pair of reindeer ears which he nestles into his green hair with a grin. “Usually Sam has the antlers, so he’s gonna get a laugh out of this.” 

“Oh, people are going to see this?” Dean failed to mention his entire plan. 

“Was gonna throw it on Facebook, yeah,” Dean replies, not seeing that as pertinent information for Castiel to have it seems, by his flippancy. 

He may be grumpy about the wings, still. “And you feel as if we’re appropriately dressed?” Being half naked seems to have slipped Dean’s mind. 

Dean pushes Pug to the couch and stands, talking to Castiel over his shoulder as he heads to their room. “Well, I don’t mind showin’ off my soon to be husband because he is hot as _hell_ , but if you insist—” 

Heat rises in Castiel’s cheeks and he fights back his amusement. “Just shut up and get us some shirts, please.” 

Turning around in the doorway to their room, Dean braces his arms along the jam to lean towards Castiel, his chest out and frame stretched, the long line of his throat getting Castiel up and off the couch as well, the cat already being squished by Pug, her elf hat crooked again. 

Dean grins at him, all teeth and suggestion. “Bossy angel huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows in that way Castiel falls for every single time. “Maybe you should come over here and show me that angel blade of yours.” 

Castiel advances slow, fighting back his grin. He concentrates on the dark freckle on Dean’s chest. “You know you’re insufferable.”

Pursing his lips, Dean gives his head a slight shake. “No, I think I’m adorable.” 

Castiel couldn’t agree more and he takes Dean’s clear invitation, grabbing his hips and walking them into the bedroom, only to turn them and push Dean against the wall. His ferns rattle on the window sill and Dean groans and goes to kiss him. 

Pulling just out of Dean’s reach, Castiel ignores his huff of protest but only so he can take control of Dean’s mouth, and their kiss, which Castiel keeps short and sweet. He only allows for one more peck, if only to get rid of the pout that forms on Dean’s face. 

“Shirts,” Castiel reminds him when he lets Dean go, the pout disappearing altogether when he remembers his big photo plans. Back on track and chests covered, they make sure each other’s accessories are straight before fixing the animals, the kitten having knocked her elf hat sideways again by scratching her ear. Pug tried to eat the little cotton ball on the end of his hat only once before they were ready. Using a tripod and the timer on his phone, Dean manages to get the four of them standing in front of their first Christmas tree. Castiel is holding their new kitten and Dean has Pug in the crook of one arm and the magic of technology captures an array of photos of the four of them, their pose going from good to chaotic rather quickly, once the easily distracted animals got tired of being still for thirty seconds. By the end of the photos, the cat is trying to reach for Pug while Dean laughs at Castiel who is trying to free his “wing” that got caught in the branches of their tree. 

Maybe that’s Castiel’s favorite of all the photos. A close second is the one where he and Dean happened to glance at each other. The camera captured the way Castiel felt in the moment, full of love for the man beside him, for giving Castiel so much to be grateful for and in the photo, Dean is looking at Castiel the exact same way. 

After all their costumes are off and nightly walks have been had, the four of them curl up on the couch together to flip through the photos and decide which one to post. Castiel and Dean’s legs are tangled together and the animals and Dean’s newly finished blanket are a pile on their laps. 

Castiel shakes his head again at the ridiculous wings Dean forced him into. “I never should have mentioned being named after an angel,” he muses, making Dean crack up. 

“Probably not,” he agrees around his laugh. Dean slings his arm around Castiel to pull him closer so he can nose into Castiel’s hair. Castiel shifts himself into the crook of Dean’s arm to nuzzle into the movement and Dean presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Come on Cas, don’t pout. It’s our first family photo with Kit.” 

Castiel tilts his head to look at Dean. “Kit the cat?” 

Dean’s cheeky smile is contagious and warmth goes through him, Castiel’s own smile growing as he turns the name over in his head. As if she knows she’s being discussed, the kitten stretches her tiny legs out before cracking one eye open to peer at them. Castiel’s smile widens as he scoops her up to cup her in his hands. She’s tiny enough to fit in one but he wants her to feel safe and protected when he lifts her up so their blue eyes can meet. 

“Are you our little Kit Cat?” He murmurs so as not to startle her and the kitten responds by lurching forward to bump her forehead to Castiel’s with a scratchy meow that melts into a sweet purr and when Castiel raises his eyes to Dean’s, he realizes they’re brimming with tears. “Yes, I believe that’s her name,” he chokes out around his smile. Castiel brings Kit close to his chest. “Thank you for bringing her into our family, Dean.” 

Dean’s gaze softens. “Thank _you,_ sweetheart.” His eyes skate over Castiel’s face like he wants to see him all at once. “None of us would be here if it weren’t for you, want you to know that.” Dean cups the side of his neck, and his thumb strokes the line of Castiel’s jaw and it’s like time stands still for all of them. “I love you, Cas.” He looks down to hide the emotion on his face but Castiel can recognize it in his voice, rough with it. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel knows he sounds just as wrecked. “We all do.” 

Their hands find each other over Pug’s sleeping body, their pig deeply asleep, worn out from his new big brother duties and warm and safe where he belongs. Kit has other plans as she wiggles free from Castiel’s hands so she can climb up Dean’s chest to settle into the opposite crook of his neck, the one Castiel isn’t settling his head back into. Smart kitten, it’s one of the best spots in the house. 

They all fall asleep there, the temptation too great, the soft twinkling lights of their tree lulling Dean to sleep first, his soft snores startling Castiel out of the light doze he was in. He listens to Dean breathe for a few minutes, Castiel’s body relaxing as Dean’s does, his eyelids growing heavier and the time between his blinks getting longer. 

Perfectly at peace, a movement catches his eye and his gaze drifts to the window. The moment before he falls asleep completely, Castiel smiles. 

It’s snowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the links below and if you're so inclined, head over to Tumblr or Twitter to say hello! Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://casloveshisfreckles.tumblr.com) — [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caslvshsfreckls) — [Pinterest](https://pin.it/oyctgpp5qfst72) — [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3yK4KNYFeuTjUCgmY5jeDW?si=pVLLZuMxRRii8G7JIBNo_Q)


End file.
